Danger In The Forest
by fire.elve
Summary: Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma go on a secret mission, during their teamstry to train without them KakashiXAnko,AsumaXKurenai,SasuXSaku,NaruXHina,InoXShika, please R


A/N: so this is my first naruto ff. hope you like it p

**Danger in the forest**

„Did I make myself clear?" The Hokage looked seriously at the four jounin standing in front of her in the little locked room. They all nodded curtly in agreement, realizing the seriousness of the situation and the importance of their task.

„And please don't tell anybody about this, especially not your genin."

„What shall they do while we are on this mission?"

„Well, I think they can train on their own for some days."

Hearing these words Kakashi had to think of his group. When he first met them they couldnt have trained with each other seriously, they would much rather get on each others nerves than learn anything. He was kinda proud to realize, that by now they accepted each other and trained very concentrated.

„And its important that you go immediatly!" The first female Hokage, Tsunade, walked back to her chair and sat down. The jounin realized that they were dismissed and turned to the door. Kurenai unlocked it and went through, the others following her. Tsunade looked out of the window, notiocing the beautiful day and let her thoughts drift for a moment.

When the jounins left the house the morning sun shone into the faces of the four young elite ninja, making this day one of those typical spring days in Konoha. Everywhere happy faces, unaware of the danger that was waiting just some forests away.

„OK, we should get our equipment fast and then leave immediatly. Lets meet right here in ten minutes." Kurenai looked at the others, waiting for them to nod and agree to her idea before she turned and vanished in a small side-street. Asuma lit up a cigarette, took a puff and left as well, leaving Anko and Kakashi alone.

I shouldnt let him go alone, to make sure that he is back here on time., Anko mused silently, 'even though he is usually punctual when it's serious.'

„Ill accompany you, I already have everything I need." she told him looking for any signs of a reaction towards her proclamation. When she didn't get any she turned into the direction of Kakashis house. He followed her, hands in his pockets. Arriving at their destination they went inside, Kakashi took some Kunais and Shuriken and of course his beloved book Come Come Paradies. Anko was looking around in his room, trying to get an impression of Kakashi's lifge, but when he wanted to put his book into his jacket she grasped it out of his hands.

„Whats that?" Anko looked at the book and leafed through it.

„You dont want to read it." Kakashi took the book back, hiding a grin beneath his mask while saying these words.

„Do you think you will have time to read?"

Kakashi just looked at her dumbfounded, he hadnt really thought about that before.

„Yes, I do!" he said, now grinning even more.

„But if you take it with you, I could read it." She said smiling at him.

„Why should you do that?"

„Boredom" Her smile turned into an evil grin.She knew she had won, Kakashi looked annoyed and threw his book onto the bed.

„Lets go, we don't have much time!"

They left the house and walked back towards the place the four jounin wanted to meet again. Halfway there Kakashi heard voices he knew all too well, it where those of the three young ninja he trained, and indeed - some seconds later Naruto -the surprise ninja- dashed around a corner grinning like a maniac – as usual.

„Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone of the three genin, even Sasuke, looked surprised.

„Kakashi-sensei, you are on time!" Sakura said. After all you decided to come punctual once, did you?Sakuras inner voice added in anger.

„Yeah, its the first time ever you are punctual, we should celebrate! Lets eat some ramen!" Naruto grinned.

„Hey guys, I´m sorry, but we have to go. You can go to the main gate, the Hokage will tell you everything you need to know, bye!" Kakashi informed curtly, waved his hand for good bye and left with Anko, before his subordinates had any time to protest.

Sakura just looked even more surprised than before, she was actually speechless. Sasuke leaned against a wall and made his usual „Tss", and Naruto narrowed his eyes as if he could read his senseis mind that way. Then, realizing that Kakashi was almost out of ear shot he began to shout after the two jounin, with no effect.

„So, what will we do?"

Sasuke made a disparaging noise, showing that he was unnerved and turned towards the main gate. The others followed, Sakura much more happily than Naruto, of course.

Anko and Kakashi were exactly ten minutes after leaving, back to the agreed meeting-place. Kurenai and Asuma were already there.

„I think Anko is good for you." Kurenai smiled „Or better for his punctuality" she added to Asuma who began grinning instantly.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow, while Anko blushed a little, making Kurenai smile even more, luckily she was the only one seeing it.

Now fully equipped, they walked towards the forest together. Once hidden behind the green branches they began to rush. Noone was to know what they had to do, but they had to do it fast. So they hurried to stop this nuke-nin before he could kille every noble family of the fire country.

After some hours of silent hunting they were close to the dangerous area, where they should really begin to pay attention for enemy ninja. They agreed to rest first, for it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to do that for a long time once they were deeper in this area.

„You know how dangerous the situation is. Maybe we should divide into two groups." Kurenai sat next to Asuma on an old fallen tree, voicing the suggestion calmly.

„Yes, youre right, I think so too" Anko agreed. She sat opposite to them on a big stone, with Kakashi next to her. The last light of the evening reflected off the surface of the small stream that gurgled beside them.

Nodding Asuma submitted: „Yes, I think I should form a group with Kurenai, and you form one with Kakashi." He told Anko pointing at the already sleeping Kakashi by her side. Sweatdropping and looking at the white haired jounin sceptically, but speaking to Asuma Anko mumbled: "Do you think thats fair" But it was meant merely as a joke, for Anko knew very well how good a fighter Kakashi was. And she liked to fight with him(and him in person- mostly p).With that settled they rested until the very early morning.

A/N: if you like it, please review! Thanks! And a big thank you to my beta- reader sehellys p!

3


End file.
